Paris (On Hold)
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: Summary on first page! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! AU!
1. Summary

In times where a war between the rich and the poor commences, miraculous rebel forces face against corrupted Akumas made by the notorious Hawkmoth. For years, Chat Noir and Ladybug have worked with other miraculous wielders to protect the poverty-stricken people of Paris.

When a mission goes terribly wrong, Ladybug is killed in the crossfire.

Abandoned by his parents and living his whole life with the poor, Adrien Agreste falls into depression after the love of his life is killed. He knows that there will never be another Ladybug like her.

Trapped in the life of the rich and practically raised by servants, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is of age to be married off to a man with high status. A rebellious spirit with a need for adventure and escape from a lonely life planned out, she is given a chance to be free and make her own decisions.

"What are you willing to sacrifice, your reputation or your life?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with a new Miraculous Ladybug book! I am going to make a goal: if this book gets up to 10 reviews on the first chapter then I will continue it! This is an AU, but I hope you all enjoy! Here is a playlist of some of the songs that inspired me to write this:**

_**Back to You **_**by Selena Gomez  
**_**I Think I'm in Love Again**_** by Kat ****Dahlia  
**_**This Feeling **_**by The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsea Ballerini  
**_**Wake Me Up **_**by Avicii  
**_**Eastside **_**by Halsey, ****Khalid and Benny Blanco  
**_**Warrior **_**by Demi Lovato**

**Enjoy! **

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Paris, France (also known as "**_**la Ville Lumière**_**" or the "City of Lights" and **_**"**__**Ville de l'amour**_**" or the "City of Love") 1812.**

**{+}{+}{+}**

**No One's P.O.V**

_Knock Knock_

Wang Fu opened his eyes, disturbed from his meditation by a simple knock on the door at an unusual time at night. Rain poured and the air was chill, not even a petty thief would be out in this weather.

It seemed fate had other plans for whoever was outside his house. Maybe someone that needed to take shelter being caught in the rain? He had no idea.

The old man stood up and walked over to the door, slightly curious as to why there was not another knock. Did they leave already? Was this a prank to scare him? It would take a lot more to scare the old master of the miraculous if that were so.

He twisted the handle and pushed open the door to reveal nothing but the dark, mucky streets and rotted houses of the poverty-stricken side of Paris. Some cooing came from below Fu. His curious old eyes looked down to find a neatly weaved basket with a baby blue blanket. Within the bundle of the pristine cloth was a baby boy with dazzling emerald eyes and tuffs of golden hair.

Thunder roared and lightening flashed, scaring the child and making him cry. Still surprised by the baby's presence, Fu quickly carried the basket inside and shut the door. The master carefully took the baby in the blue blanket out of the basket and cradled the child, trying to warm him up from the cold.

The baby calmed down and fell asleep as if he knew that he was safe. Fu carefully took in all the baby's features once again and felt something special about the little one.

"Master, I sense something. It felt like a rift within a miraculous," a small turtle informed, floating over to Fu to see the child.

"Do you know which miraculous it was, Wayzz?" the old man asked his Kwami. Wayzz shook his head "no" sadly in defeat.

"I feel a shift in our fate and more so, with him," Fu added, gesturing to the sleeping child in his arms. Wayzz spotted something engraved on the blanket and zipped around to find a nicely stitched in name in cursive.

"His name is Adrien," the turtle informed, fondly as the baby cooed in his dreams. Fu looked closely at Adrien before nodding to an unspoken agreement with himself. "He shall be the next holder of the black cat miraculous."

From then, Fu raised and cared for Adrien as if he were his own. The master of the miraculous trained the youngling into a mighty warrior and leader of a group of other superheroes and superheroines of the miraculous.

He was known as Chat Noir, with the power of destruction and protector of the poor people of Paris.

His other half and with her powers of creation, Ladybug has always stood alongside him as a true hero and friend. Though neither knew of each other's identity, they trusted each other with their lives. Adrien was devoted to protect and slowly fell in love with the strong girl behind the mask, even if he didn't know who it was.

They balanced each other. As cheesy as it sounded, she made him complete. Whole. He couldn't imagine another person taking her place in his heart.

In 1827, the grudge between the rich and poor grew into a war when a villain named Hawkmoth began to attack. The poor blamed the rich for the attacks. The wealthy were insulted by the lower class's claims and only tormented the innocent beggared civilians more.

This gave Hawkmoth an advantage and started attacking the indigent. The high-class did nothing but watch to entertain to themselves. Adrien was barely fifteen years old when becoming a soldier and the last line of defense for the poor.

Paris was split in two, broken and lost without its light and love.

Together, Chat and Ladybug battled the mysterious and notorious Hawkmoth, who wanted the black cat and ladybug miraculous for reasons unknown. The villain was hidden away somewhere in Paris, feeding off of civilian's negative emotions to create illusions of destructive, dark purple monsters.

Yet, the only one who can cure these horrible beasts back into pure white, ghostly wisps was Ladybug. No other miraculous had the power to purify people's demons, only the bug hero.

The night the two heroes found out Hawkmoth was an opulent person…everything went wrong.

**{+}{+}{+}**

**18 years later…  
(1830)**

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Chat Noir's P.O.V**

Everything stood still. No wind or sound dared to fill in the void silent except for the horrible screaming coming from my partner, Ladybug.

My blood went cold and head dizzy with confusion.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be _real_.

The demon-like akuma laughed maniacally, yellow eyes watching the hero bleed in a pool of red under herself and drowning without water. Her face grew paler by the minute, breathing ragged and unsteady.

I lost all sense of sanity and began to see red, losing myself while the other part of me was dying on the road not too far away. I gritted my teeth in rage and released all of my built up fury on the evil monster.

It only took a minute to defeat the akuma before it disappeared into a pile of ash.

"C-Chat," a weak voice called. My ears perked up and turned to see Ladybug barely keeping her eyes open. Suddenly, my anger melted into a melancholy of sorrow and crawled on all fours like a cat over to the love of my life.

"L-Ladybug," I stuttered, afraid that if I merely touched her hand it would be enough to end her life. I was not used to seeing the dullness in her eyes or the confident girl so fragile.

It was heartbreaking, like a knife plunging itself into my heart and repeatedly stabbed over and over again. Twisting and turning until there was nothing left except the scar of what happened and leave a horrible reminder of the only person that I ever loved that I wasn't able to protect.

Ladybug murmured something that I wasn't able to hear. I leaned down closer and asked to repeat whatever she had said.

"Take m-my earrings…back to…M-Master…Fu," she ordered, whimpering in pain. Tears raced down her cheeks as the throbbing from the wound increased. My eyes went blurry and shook my head in disbelief. What came out of her mouth next made me freeze.

"…find…a n-new…L-Ladybug," she added. Tears finally began to roll down my cheeks as I pulled away shaking my head, not believing anything she just said.

Find a new Ladybug! There was no way! There was no possible way! There could never be a new Ladybug that could replace the original. Never!

"N-No, I-I can get you some…help. You'll be paw-pawsitively okay," I cried, but her fading eyes told another story and sniffled.

"I wish…that were t-true," Ladybug voice cracking. Where was Ladybug's luck when she needed it most? Where was I when she needed me most?

A red light appeared and Ladybug disappeared, someone else replacing the dying hero. My eyes widen when seeing the familiar girl with dark hair.

"K-Kagami?" I whimpered, surprised before a sad and weak smirk plastered her delicate face.

Kagami and I were close friends in school and fencing partners. I had a little crush on her but kept my love for Ladybug. Now that I know they are the same person, it's too late.

I carefully brought her into my arms and hugged the brave girl. I didn't want to ever let go nor for her to leave but time was running out and there was nothing that we could do.

There was nothing _I _could do to stop this horrible disaster. My first love was dying before me, and I felt so helpless. _Useless_.

"T-Take the e-earring…C-Chat and f-find a…new hero," she whispered, before going limp in my arms and eyes empty of life. My body racked with sobs as I held her cold body close to mine. This wasn't happening! No, I…I don't believe this. This isn't real! Yet, reality had different plans and the pain made it real. It hurt, deeply.

Thunder roared in the sky and rain fell down, pounding on my back but didn't care. I just lost the one I love. There was nothing to fill the gaping hole in my heart, no stitch could ever mend this broken mind filled with only sadness and pain. All hope and light she filled are lost in the darkness, the void of emptiness.

"Chat," a small voice spoke. I didn't look, my body and soul racking with sobs but perked my ears to listen.

"W-We need to get the miraculous back to Master Fu before anymore of Hawkmoth's minions come," she warned.

I finally looked up and to see Ladybug's Kwami droopily hovering, trying not to cry. I compiled, placing Kagami back on the ground and shakily unlatched the miraculous from her ears. I hiccupped, bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead then resting it against mine.

"I love you," I spoke softly, one last time.

Tikki began to glow and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kagami disappeared into red specks of light before completely vanishing into the night, a small cherry blossom tree replacing her spot.

I placed Tikki in my pocket then leaped to the roofs when my sensitive hearing picked up on a group of laughing akumas. I left who I used to be with her. Ladybug is dead, and so am I. This meant war on those who wronged the poor and destroy for greed.

This is all Hawkmoth's fault. He was going to pay for what he did. No...the wealthy will pay for not caring to help with their problem. Hawkmoth was one of them, but he wasn't the only one that cared about only themselves and money. They all are to be blamed for their selfishness.

I arrived back at our base in the abandoned part of Paris to Master Fu, ignoring the poor civilians that waved or asked for food. I hopped to the roof and opened the trapdoor, a secret entrance in. I sighed, going downstairs to the main room.

Fu sat in a crisscross position seeming relaxed then opened his eyes when seeing me. He looked at me with sorrow as I stepped in and handed him the Ladybug Miraculous.

He slowly stood and graciously took them into his frail hand then walked to the Box of Miracles that held the rest of the miraculous. I was about to leave when he spoke.

"Chat Noir…Adrien, I am very sorry. It pains me to say this, but we need a new Ladybug," Master Fu said. I clenched my hands into fists and teeth gritted hard together that it would take a crowbar to pry it open. My anger boiled and was about to yell at the old geezer that there would never be another like her. He stopped me.

"I know how you felt about her but this is no time to be selfish. I sense a terrible battle approaching that could decide how this war ends and only Ladybug has the cure to turn akuma's from bad to good. You can't let your emotions get the best of you. These people need you, Adrien. They need you right now, but they also need Ladybug," he explained.

I shut my mouth, letting an irritated groan leave my lips. This wasn't fair.

While the wealthy were fine dining, the poor were practically starving. They use Hawkmoth to send akumas to attack as their own entertainment. It was all a ploy, a huge scam to get rid of the weak and replace it with power. We lose people we love from illness, murder and starvation, but they don't seem to have a problem with that at all.

It's only a matter of time before the doomsday for the poor people of Paris. I hate to admit it, but Master Fu is right. We need a new Ladybug or else this war will never be won. The innocent will be enslaved, men forced into labor, and women cleaning houses and create more enslaved children.

"Fine," I finally agreed, "but I'm not going to like it one bit. Whoever it is under that mask, they're never going to replace the real Ladybug. You can count on that," I harshly said, then walked out and slamming the door shut. I began to wonder who the new Ladybug would be that Master Fu is going to pick.

I shrugged it off, not caring anymore who it was except for the fact that they will never be as good as Kagami, my best friend and love. They will never be a good enough Ladybug.

I entered my dark room and de-transformed, giving Plagg some stinky Camembert cheese before lying down on my cot.

"Kid, I get you're grieving right now but you'll need to move on eventually," My Kwami advised. I turned on my side so my back was facing the floating cat. He was right, yet it won't be easy and knew it would take a long time. It felt so wrong, so horribly wrong.

It felt like a part of myself was ripped away from my body and stomped on until it looked like my destructive power's fatal end.

My eye watered as I formed myself into a ball, everything hurt. My body felt numb and everything seemed hopeless. I buried my face further into the pillow and silently wept myself to sleep, loneliness overwhelming my mind.

No one could replace her.

No one.

_Who is the wannabe that thinks they can replace my loves place anyway?_

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Marinette's P.O.V**

"You must always follow these steps to become a proper lady and a suitable wife…" my mother droned on, pacing back and forth in front of my desk.

I leaned my head heavily on the palm of my hand, staring out the window and imagining what it was like to be out in the sunshine for a day.

The closest thing I have to nature is the garden in front of the house and the flowers on my balcony.

No fun.

No exploring.

No going against the rules of a lady.

That's what mother teaches me almost every day. How to be a proper lady and a suitable wife.

Honestly, I could care less with any of this. All the high-class people define me as "odd" or "socially awkward" to be either a lady or a wife.

My mother has been trying to get me to meet boys that come to the balls and galas with every chance she can get. Like every time, I reject them because there was always something…un-charming about them.

Le Chien Kim was full of himself. Sometimes, I saw him flexing into any sort of reflection he found. While most girls would swoon at this, I almost choked on my drink the first time seeing it.

Then there was Maximum Kante, although he preferred to be called Max. He wasn't bad at all, but we decided to be good friends instead. I couldn't see myself going into any further relationship except that, and he agreed. We would hang out at times at any gathering when given the chance.

That was until Max became a "distraction," as my lovely mother would put it, and cut off all communication from the only friend I've ever made.

Lastly, there was some weird guy who called himself Xane Yoder. Let's just say, he wore more hairspray than he has manners and looked like a bright walking rainbow. He was really annoying and got on my nerves so badly that I socked him in the nose once. I was so happy when he left.

Yet, my mother was the opposite of happy. As punishment, she forced me to write apology letters to the whole household then made me go over all the guidelines of how to treat another person, preferably a man, with respect.

I'll treat a man with respect once he starts to return it.

"In a few nights, we will be holding a grand party for the Ladies of the Court. I expect you to be on your best behavior. It's almost your deadline to be married off, and you _will_ be married even if I have to force it with an arranged one. Ladies who aren't wedded by their twentieth birthday-"

"-will be placed like all the others, in the poor class. I know this, but I don't want to marry a man just because I am forced too. I want to marry out of love, mother," I explained. Mother did not appreciate me cutting her off and narrowed her eyes down at me sternly.

"I will not tolerate with such an attitude and neither will your future husband. You better learn how to keep your mouth shut or else there _will_ _be_ far more severe consequences than I have given," mother warned, sighing tiredly.

"I just want what's best for you, dear. Trust me, you'll thank me for all I have done for you."

Did she even know what was best for me? I've practically been raised by her and father's servants my whole life. The only reason she decided to pay attention to me is to teach me how to be a lady, not embarrass the family name and find a high-statused man to marry me off on, ignoring how I felt the whole entire time.

I didn't say anything and rolled my eyes like every time, looking back outside at the sun beaming through the windows. Birds flew past and off, disappearing into the sky. I wish I were that free, but here I am, cooped up in this house. Maybe living with the poor wouldn't be a bad idea.

There has to be more to life than just being a man's servant and passing on my mother's teachings, basically repeating the same life over onto the next generation. There just has to be more and staying in this house is the problem of finding out. If only I could escape.

"You are dismissed," mother said, begrudgingly. After hearing those magical words, I raced off to the deepest part of the house where no one goes much anymore. This is where I like to practice the noble art of fencing or sword fighting.

My father taught me at a young age. As the years past and my training to become a lady began, I had to teach myself in secret. It was unheard of and very un-ladylike for a maiden like me to sword fight. We are supposed to be on display like some prize for men to have high-status.

There was a slight problem of sneaking a saber. The weapons keeper counts them every night before lights out. So, I asked the family woodcarver to make one out of wood and kept it between the two of us ever since.

Now, I am here in this dark, old room that is used as storage, practicing fencing as my secret hobby.

Each thrust and swing helped sooth my stress and relieve any sort of problem. This noble art calms and excites me while pretending to battle a foe (which was an old dummy that was thrown out, but I retrieved it for other uses rather than trash).

I just wish…there was more to life than the one I live inside this four-wall prison. Like…save citizens from evil monsters or wicked magical users or something exciting! Like Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting those awful akumas plaguing the streets of Paris!

_Where can a girl like me get some freedom and help others?_

**{+}{+}{+}**


	3. Chapter 2

**So… I know I said I wouldn't post anything until hitting 10 reviews, but I changed my mind. I don't see it getting there unless I keep posting. I was also going to wait until completing a book but…nah. So here you guys go, a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I grumpily walked down the muddy streets filled with puddles from the rain earlier. The gray clouds still loomed above the rundown buildings that housed the poor people of Paris.

Kids ran around in their ragged clothes laughing, jumping and playing in the muddy puddles.

It may seem like a dreaded place but hope still lingered in the darkest places. I see it every day when walking down this same pathway. Unfortunately, nothing has changed my gloomy mood since our fallen Ladybug and the love of my life, Kagami.

Life in the poor part of town has never been the same since her death. Some had hope that a new Ladybug will come and continue what the last one couldn't. Others were like this weather, gray clouds blocking the sun's light and bringing a chill to what we call home.

We lost a hero, a friend, and hope for our future. We lost so much in one night and took a big hit. Even the miraculous holders weren't acting the same without Kagami. I definitely changed.

My love is gone and since then, I never transformed back into Chat Noir, now declared MIA.

I've seen the holders visiting Master Fu, probably wondering where I am, and why I'm not doing my duties. Master Fu tried to convince me to go back and stop worrying the others. Yet I hadn't had the motivation to do so.

My purpose was to protect Ladybug and destroy. There was no Ladybug. If I transform, the memories would come and cloud reason with destruction. So what was my purpose now?

"Hey, long time no see!" Nino said, coming up from behind and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey," I dully replied, hands in pockets and head low. Nino knew of my gloominess but does not know the reason why. He has tried many times to get me to talk about it, but I always shrug it off.

What was the point of telling anyone? Master Fu was the only one who knows about my feelings I had towards Kagami.

"I'm not sure what your deal is but you know you can lay it on me. I'm your best friend, your pal, your amigo, remember? You could say we're practically brothers but that's a bit cheesy," he rambled, then scrunched his nose.

"Speaking of cheese, you really need to hold off on that camembert. You seriously reek of it."

I snorted a bit and faked a small smile, mentally and sarcastically thanking Plagg for the smell. Nino always knew how to cheer me up with his ridiculousness. He was weird and funny like that, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll think about it," I replied.

"There's that missing smile, almost forgot you had one!" Nino cheered while I rolled my eyes. What would I do without my best friend?

"Hey, boys!"

We stopped and turned to see Nino's girlfriend, Alya running up to us with a giant smile.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" Nino asked the redhead.

"I've got the biggest scoop and couldn't let it _not_ be told to anyone else," she said, enthusiastically.

"What's the news?" I asked. Alya's news wasn't all too thrilling since it was pretty much the same kind of gossip. People stealing, fights breaking out, an akuma causing havoc or the rich doing stupid things. Same old, same old news every time.

Yet, I was quite taken back with what she said

"I heard that a new Ladybug has been chosen! Can you believe it?" the girl squealed, hopping up and down.

Nino and I's eyes widened at the information in surprised with the news. How was this possible? Why wasn't I notified about it? I was one of the leaders of the miraculous holders. This must be false gossip spread to get in people's heads that we still have a chance.

I narrowed my eyes and spat, "If you are just going to fill people's heads with false hope, I hope you enjoy watching it being crushed too. There is no way another Ladybug has been chosen."

Brown eyes landed on me before Alya shook her head.

"I thought it was a trick to so I looked into it with one of the best fortune tellers that poor have. She told me, 'A new heroine shall rise from the ashes in red and black to guide the lost to be found once again,'" Alya quoted the fortune teller.

I knew Alya was talking about Madam Olympia and rumor has it, she could see into the future. Nino and I thought it was a scam the first time we tried until the fortune actually came true. No one knew how she did it but it comes for a real cost to get a fortune.

"And how did you get a fortune from Olympia?" Nino asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I gave her one of my mom's fresh baked cookies," Alya replied, sassily poking Nino's chest with a smirk. It was rare to have some nice freshly baked cookies these days, a real treat to enjoy especially Mrs. Cesaire's cookies.

"Do you know when we will be seeing the new Ladybug?" Nino asked, but Alya shook her head in disappointment.

"More like new replacement, that phony," I thought, bitterly.

"I'll see you two later. I need to go talk with someone," I said, parting with the couple. I need to go see Master Fu and have a little talk with him.

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Marinette's P.O.V**

I gasped when the strings to my dress were pulled tighter, barely letting me breathe. Were they trying to suffocate me or what?

In a couple of hours was the party for the Ladies of the Court to find a husband. That was mainly why a party was being held in our honor, and my parents invited all the young men they could find.

I hated every moment of this and wished to hide in the lower part of the house to fence. The other Ladies of the Court however are opposite of me. They were thrilled to find a man and absolutely devoted in getting a higher status within the rich community.

I actually hated their guts because of their attitude and behavior. Although it was ladylike, those two were spoiled brats.

Chloe Bourgeois, the drama queen of this century, and Lila Rossi, the stealthiest liar in all of Paris. Those two were the vain to my existence to no ends.

The worst part, I have to see them at every party, since we were all lacking a husband. Every time one of the two make a scene or lies about things they haven't done, I want to rip their hair out then and there.

This was another reason why parties are terrible besides most of the guys that attend.

A knock came from the door before it creaked open and my mother's head poked into the room.

"Is she almost ready?" my mother asked, nervously biting her lip.

Why wouldn't she be nervous? This was pretty much my last chance to be married off so she doesn't become a total disgrace to the other rich people.

I bet, once my birthday has gone then my new home will be with the poor, and my parents will never see me again. No one would want to visit their dishonorable child in the poor part of Paris.

It was the sad truth during these times.

"She is almost done," our personal designer reassured, "just adding the finishing touches."

Mother just nodded a bit relieved before testing me again about being proper such as holding a fan right or agree to dance if a guy offers.

With those things said and done, the designer finished. I followed mother to the entrance of the staircase that leads to the party down below.

Chloe and Lila were talking about who would get the better man and having a happier life. I begrudgingly sighed in annoyance and couldn't wait for this party to end.

Trumpets went off, silencing the crowd downstairs as my father gives a small speech before letting his assistant present the Ladies of the Court. Chloe and Lila squealed a little with excitement and readied their fans as I unenthusiastically did so with mine.

"Good luck, Mari-trash. Who am I kidding? It's going to take a miracle for you not to end up with the rest of your kind, not like you didn't belong there in the first place," Chloe cackled and Lila grinned a sly foxlike smile. I could tell Lila had something up her sleeve as she sassily fluttered her fan. I felt my bottom eyelid twitch a bit as someone gripped my arm.

"Don't dishonor the family, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," mother sternly whispered into my ear before letting go and walked off to join my father. I glared at her retreating form as my father's assistant began.

"I present to you, the Ladies of the Court!" he announced, the cheering crowd clapped.

"First up, we have the lady of the Bourgeois household, Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe began to elegantly walk down the stairs, holding her dress up a bit not to fall and clutched the fan so properly that she could be mistaken for a princess.

"Next up, we have the lady of the Rossi household, Lila Rossi!" the assistant announced as Lila went just gracefully down the steps as if she were floating, fan hiding half of her face mischievously.

"And last, we have the lady of the host's party and Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" I began to not so elegantly or gracefully walk down the steps still trying to look proper. It wasn't working though and there were a few distasteful murmurs spreading like a social disease.

I held back an eye roll and joined the other Ladies of the Court as my father tells everyone to enjoy themselves. He gave a cue and the music started playing.

Two guys walked up to other girls and offered to dance. Lila and Chloe smiled, returning their acceptance before being walked to the dance floor.

I was actually glad they were gone and no guy asked me to dance but felt mother's stare burn through the back of my head.

Holding back the urge to stay, I began to walk around to greet the other guests. It was pretty much the only proper thing I could do. I was a little bit of a clumsy dancer, especially in heels, but still pulled it off more beautifully than Lila or Chloe. Another reason they hated me.

The sound of a _thump _and _clank _came, a crowd of people forming and making fun of someone who fell.

An elderly man had tripped, his cane far from his reach and no one was willing to give the guy a hand. I walked through the crowd of people and helped the Chinese man back up to his feet and returned his cane. His clothes weren't the nicest, but I didn't really care about that and glad that he seemed okay.

"Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he said, smiling. I returned the gesture by getting him a cup of water before spotting my mother giving me a disapproving look again.

"I have to go, mister. Enjoy the rest of the party," I politely said, parting with the man. Some people gave me odd looks because of my actions to help someone that looked low in status, but I didn't care about them at all. Who am I to receive negative compliments from strangers and care?

The smallest deeds done can make a difference. That small deed was feeling good to do something noble when no one else would. The truest of bravery for standing out and helping someone else in need of assistance, that was inspiring and beautiful in my eyes.

Later in the party, I was about to just give up on the whole "get a husband" thing when a voice stopped me.

"May I have this dance?" a redheaded guy asked, offering his hand and bowing. Accepting his hand, we walked to the dance floor as I hooked the fan to the dress's belt. He placed one hand on my hip as I placed my hand on his shoulder, our other hand intertwining together.

"So what may I call you by?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation so it wasn't awkward.

"My name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg. You can call me, Nathaniel," he introduced.

Nathaniel didn't seem all too bad but this was still the beginning of the party, anything could go down later on. We kept talking until I spotted a creepy guy with platinum hair and a frown engraved on his strict face all alone, staring out at the dancers.

"Who's that?" I asked Nathaniel, gesturing to the guy dressed in a red and white outfit. The ginger looked over at the man before humming acknowledgment.

"Gabriel Agreste, one of the most mysterious rich people you'll ever meet. I heard that his wife was taken and newly born child was murdered by akumas out of revenge but no one knows the reason why," Nathaniel explained.

If Nathaniel heard around by the gossiping rich who made up rumors to make sense of things that couldn't be figured out, then it was all a rumor, a lie.

Nathaniel and I stopped dancing so we could get some water to quench our thirst. Nathaniel wasn't all too bad of a guy and seemed to be a gentleman. I still had my worries and concerns something is going to mess it up though.

My worries came to life when a servant shakily poured a drink for Lila and accidentally spilled some of the red liquid on Nathaniel.

He lost it and yelled at the servant for being so clumsy and inconsiderate. The music stopped playing and everyone turned to look at us dumbfounded. I tried to calm Nathaniel down, saying it wasn't a big deal until he pushed me back into the table. Snacks and drinks went flying all over the place, making a mess.

Nathaniel and his family were excused from the party as the servant who served the drink helped me back up.

"Are you okay, Lady Dupain-Cheng? Oh my, you are a mess" the servant pointed out, worried. My makeup was runny and the dress stained orange, yellow, and brown from the drinks with bite-sized cookie crumbs and some options for salad. My back hurt from making contact with the table so hard and hair was probably a wild mess. Yet, I didn't care at the moment.

"Don't worry about me. Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me flabbergasted, too astonished to reply to the question.

My attention was soon drawn to the smirking Italian brat that stood on the side looking innocent with the Parisian brat. A low growl escaped through my clenched teeth and pointed menacingly at the sly woman.

"It was you, wasn't it? You sabotaged that whole thing, Lila," I yelled, angrily. Lila gasped, faking being offended by my statement.

"How was I supposed to know I was making this slave nervous or that Nathaniel had a temper?" she questioned. "It sounds like you are just jealous that I am able to find a gentleman unlike you."

I scoffed, boiling with hatred, "Me, jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of. I would say that _you're_ jealous of me for how many men come to me instead of a spoiled brat like you and Chloe!"

There were gasps coming from the gathering audience and whispers. Reporters would love to get a juicy story like this to the public.

Lila and Chloe didn't seem fazed by what I said, the truth. Instead, Lila kept her offended look.

"This party was awful. Not only did you ruin the chance for yourself to get a man, but you also ruined it for the rest of the Ladies of the Court. This is all because of your jealousy, and ladies are not to be jealous. They are supposed to be considering and understanding. I will not hesitate to give this party a low review for its awful taste in lies _and_ hosts," Lila said before turning away and leaving the party with an equally agreeable family.

Chloe and her family were the same way, shooting blaspheme comments while exiting.

The rest of the guests soon followed along, believing the "oh-so-trustworthy" Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois who were true Ladies of the Court unlike me. Of course, no one would believe me. I wasn't like the other rich civilians of Paris nor would I ever be. I didn't fit in and that wouldn't change.

Storming off to my room, I kept cursing under my breath about Chloe, Lila and the guests. Once making it there, I threw my very uncomfortable shoes off near the fireplace that was lit and grabbed my wooden fencing sword to hit an old pillow to let off steam. Then the door slammed opened, revealing my livid mother.

Her scowl from before couldn't compare to her boiling face as she shut the door and stomped over. I swore I could see steam coming out of her ears.

"What. Was. THAT?!" she yelled, stopping me from hitting the pillow.

"Me exposing Lila and Chloe for their lies," I answered, glaring at my mother. She growled then took away my sword with venom laced in her body language.

"You are a Lady of the Court, not a fencer! You _will _act like a lady and see your place in this society whether you like it or not. You don't and never will get a choice in the matter," mother hissed, seeming stressed with the earlier events.

"I am making plans for an arranged marriage in the morning-"

"MOTHER!" I shouted in disbelief. This was so unfair on so many levels.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" mother shouted, "I am your mother! There is no way you are going to make me look any worse than that stunt you just pulled. I also expect you to be writing apology letters to _every _guest tomorrow and just so you don't get distracted…"

Mother threw my saber into the jaws of the flames within fireplace, burning it to a crisp.

**{+}{+}{+}**


	4. Chapter 3

** {+}{+}{+} **

**Marinette's P.O.V**

I gasped, hand covering my mouth while stepping back in shock. Tears prickled at the edges of my widened eyes but held them back like I've done for so many years. The only thing that has kept me sane in this house, cherished most and loved for years.

Mother destroyed it within seconds.

"How dare you-"I was cut off when a hand suddenly collided with my cheek and knocked me to the floor. Jolts of stinging pain tingled through my cheek and burned. My fingers slightly hovered over the spot where mother slapped me, afraid that I would put too much pressure on it and continue to throb.

She turned her back to me with no remorse and walked to the door, opening it. The question came out of my mouth without thinking, "Why don't you love me, mo-"

"You are not my daughter," mother spat, cutting me off again with words like venom.

"You are a _disgrace_."

She slammed the door shut, leaving me in the dark on the cold floor next to the fire, the only light that destroyed the one thing I loved most. There wasn't any other way to get it back or obtain another one.

The woodcarver would probably be fired for letting me have such an instrument for fighting. It's my fault that that wonderful man is losing his job.

My heart ached and all happiness was burned to ashes in mere seconds like my sword. Why was my life so screwed up? I did everything that the rich expect of me but do they care about trying? No, they only care about perfection, reputation and themselves.

In this world, no one cared about me.

I was all alone.

The first sob escaped from the pain that hit, crushing me entirely until there was nothing left inside. I was empty—torn apart over the years by the absence of love, accompanied by loneliness and left with a girl made of porcelain. I feel so used and wronged by such ungrateful people.

I shakily cried, tears streaming down my face as I used my makeup stand to get onto my feet. I looked in the mirror at a face full of defeat and loss. In a blink of an eye, sadness soon turned to anger as my teeth clenched and a growl escaped through them before hurdling a fist at the mirror.

The glass cracked quite a bit and cut the top of my fingers, blood sliding down my knuckles. It wasn't until feeling something brushing my fingers with the hand keeping me stable. Something felt out of place. There shouldn't be anything on the stand. My inner curiosity grew and gaze fell upon a small black box with red marking on the top.

I blinked a couple of times (with an occasional sniffle), wondering where it came from and who could have possibly left it here. I reached out and picked up the ancient-looking box carefully, not to damage it. I examined it for any names or initials of the owner's markings. There was none on the outside.

"Is it inside?" I thought, opening it up to reveal some cute ladybug styled earrings.

Any rich girl would find them to be a drag for jewelry and throw them away. I wasn't that kind of girl. To me, the earrings were pretty cute and best of all, don't look as expensive as my hairbrush.

I put them on for fun and looked in the mirror before wondering if anyone was looking for them.

A red sphere of light flashed right before my very eyes, making me stumble backwards and trip on my own foot. Gravity pulled me to the floor as the light died down.

Replacing the blinding light, a giant ladybug thing floated near my face. I stared at it for a moment, paralyzed in fear before it opened its eyes.

Jumping to my feet in horror and letting out a high-pitched squeak, I ran as far away as possible from the thing.

"I-it's a giant, f-flying ladybug—c-cockroach thing," I stuttered, trying to make sense with what I was staring at.

"It's okay, Marinette," the ladybug thing said, making me squeal again and started to throw the nearest objects at it.

"Cockroach—bug thing talks!" I screeched as the floating thing dodged everything and came closer. I grew farther away and keeping a close eye on the being, until my hand grazed a transparent vase. Without another thought, my reflexes kicked in. Soon, the ladybug was trapped inside the upside down vase on the floor.

"Okay, if this makes you feel safe," the talking ladybug spoke, softly with a smile.

"Who—_what_ are you? How do you know my name? Where did you come from?" I interrogated the magical creature with questions.

"My name is Tikki, the Kwami of creation. You have been chosen to protect the poor people of Paris from Akumas," Tikki explained, calmly. Chosen to protect the poor people of Paris from Akumas? Aren't Akumas those evil, purple demons that kill people at night?

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't call for help right now?" I warned the ladybug.

"Marinette, please. Innocent lives are being taken every day by the notorious Hawkmoth. The longer Ladybug does not show up-"

"Wait," I cut her off, "you mean like the superheroine, Ladybug? The one that recently passed away…"

The room went silent before a sad sigh came from inside the vase.

"Yeah…her…" Tikki dejectedly mumbled, making me feel guilty. Tikki has been through a lot losing her friend to then be replaced with me, forced to be given to a new person and who knows for how long too.

I knew how she felt, given away without your own choice whether you like it or not. It was so unfair.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "I hate to say this, but we need a new Ladybug. You have been chosen for this important and noble role. Will you accept it?"

"I…I don't know, Tikki," I spoke, unsure.

Yes, this is my chance to prove to everyone that I am more than just something to be given away. Yet, was I really prepared for a serious role like this?

Fighting dangerous monsters that killed one of Paris's most beloved and powerful superhero that has had years of battling experience. I have little to no battle knowledge in my blood besides some basic fencing techniques.

"I know you are afraid but don't be. You are just like my other Ladybug's before you when making a decision—scared, frightened, even terrified that they might mess up badly or get hurt. It's alright to feel these things but imagine the amazing things you could do for the people of Paris. The lives you can save and protect," Tikki explained, encouragingly.

"Out of everyone that could have been chosen, you were picked."

I gaped a bit hesitant with my answer with all the pressure laid on my shoulders.

Before I could speak again, an explosion went off and shook the floor like a small earthquake. I looked out the window as Tikki phased through the vase to do the same.

She gasped, worry in those big blue orbs. The Kwami looked over at me in desperation and silently pleaded.

Screams and sirens could be heard from outside as smoke began to rise from a fire a couple of blocks away. I ran over to pick up the magical earrings that slipped off after I freaked out. I growled in irritation before slipping and clipping them on securely.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, determined and making Tikki perk up in relief.

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I was about to knock when Master Fu opened the door and walked back over to a steaming cup of tea. I walked in, shutting the door behind me and sitting across from the old man as he sipped his tea.

"I assume you heard the news then," he questioned, setting down the cup. A green blur whizzed out from the record player and floated next to Fu's head.

"Why wasn't I notified about the new chosen Ladybug?" I asked, grumpily, crossing my arms and glared down at the Chinese man. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head in agitation.

"Would you have cared if I informed you about it?" he asked, meeting my gaze and continuing," You don't seem to care about your duties as Chat Noir anymore and leaving it to the other holders to take care of Akumas that are just filling up cell after cell since there is no one to purify them."

"Why can't I just destroy them with my powers?" I asked, "It's not like I'm harming anything alive."

"No, wisps are positive emotional energy that Hawkmoth tampered with and controlled. If there are no pure wisps then there is no balance. People have their demons but if they can be emotionally positive then pure wisps can fight off the evil," Fu explained.

"Then, why can't these magical wisps fix their little friends?" I interrogated further.

Fu gave me a stern look, "A miraculous tampered with it, only a miraculous can cure it. Have you not remembered anything I taught you over the years?"

"He's got a point," Plagg intervened, coming from my shirt's pocket and lazily floating next to me. I turned to give my Kwami a stern glare until a loud explosion shook the ground.

"We can talk about it later. Right now, Ladybug and Paris are going to need Chat Noir's help," Master Fu said, urging me out the door.

"This isn't over and don't think that I am going to do willy-nilly with that fake, old man," I shouted with venom in my voice. I ran out of the door into a hallway and called my transformation.

As Chat Noir, I burst out of the entrance and ran towards the danger. Hopping from roof to roof through Paris, the so-called city of lights and love, has filled my heart with darkness and despair.

It has been a long time since I transformed into the suit but the first time doing it with someone that I had little knowledge of. Can I even trust this person?

I arrived at the scene, drawn by the smoke rising into the sky and seeing the destruction that it had left with it.

A purple creature shaped like a giant with glowing yellow eyes, stomped off deeper into the city. It roared, knocking down buildings and architecture in its path. I launched over with my baton and followed the menace of the city.

The city was already mostly destroyed because of all the other Akumas that were caught. There was no Ladybug to fix the damage of many objects and people physically.

Soon, I hit the giant with my staff and got its attention, making it angrier than it was before.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean up this trash? Not sure where I'm going to put you since you're bigger than the dump itself," I snarled, still ticked off from today's earlier events. Plus, the new so-called "Ladybug" still has yet to arrive to help battle this thing.

The giant demon roared and tried to slash its claws, but I managed to dodge every attack it gave. As if the universe just loves me, a scream came from behind me, growing louder and closer. My fake cat ears perked up at the sound and drawled my attention away from the battle for a moment to get hit by the giant's arm.

I grunted after hitting a building straight on and fell to the road below but was stopped a mere inch away from landing on my face. Swaying back and forth upside down, I felt someone tied up with me and breathing heavily.

"Great," I thought, sarcastically, "the faulty artillery has arrived."

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm still trying to get used to all of…this," "Ladybug" awkwardly spoke, untangling the wire.

I cursed under my breath when seeing big and mean running towards us. Once untangled, the girl tried to retract her yoyo while also attempting to introduce herself again but never got the chance when I left her side to defeat the Akuma.

The giant roared angrily, trying to hit me but decided to go after the phony in the spotted suit instead. She stood there paralyzed, not moving from her spot. I tried my best to go protect her until she jumped out of the way from the Akuma's attack.

The giant fell onto the ground and grunted in pain.

I landed next to the phony and glared down at the new superheroine.

"Aren't you going to be useful and try to help me?" I asked, snapping and readying my baton once again.

"Excuse me?" she replied, offended with hands on hips.

I rolled my eyes, "You heard me loud and clear. Now, if you are just going to get in the way then stay out of _my_ way, I'll get the Akuma before you make my job any harder than it needs to be. We clear?"

"I am not going to just sit still and look pretty on the sidelines while you battle this thing alone!" she snapped, glaring daggers. I groaned in annoyance as the giant got to its feet.

"This is no time to be messing around and act all high and mighty when we both know that you are scared out of your head with no battle experience at all. So stay here and stop arguing!" I yelled, then ran at the Akuma.

The next thing that happened, I was getting hit into a couple of buildings and groaning in pain. The battle wore me out to the point where I could barely move a muscle. Blood oozed from my broken nose and the edge of my mouth. A black eye formed making it hard to see out the left eye and knew there were some broken ribs.

I got stuck in one of the walls of a building as a giant hand was slowly descending for one final blow. The end was coming for me but there was a brighter side to all of this. I'll get to see Kagami in the afterlife.

Closing my eyes, I waited for my fate to be sealed.

The giant yelled in panic and scream in misery. I felt quakes shaking everything that touched the earth as it stumbled back. I blinked my eyes open in shock to meet with the Akuma fighting off a spray of water. That's its weakness! Water! How—_who_?

"Keep your grubby hands off of him!"

My attention was grabbed by the familiar voice of the fake with a determined posture as she sprayed the Akuma with a ladybug decorated hose, bursting water from a firehiderent. I wouldn't admit this but for her first battle, I was a bit impressed.

The giant fell once again, crushing more buildings but was finally knocked out. "Ladybug" ran over and quickly shooting a beam of light, purifying the Akuma. The giant turned into pure white color before it flew off freely as a ghostly orb.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, throwing the wrapped up hose in the air and fixing all the damage.

I reappeared on the ground uninjured before walking over to the girl with anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved?" I hissed, hands on hips and glaring at her.

"Oh, sorry for getting involved, saving the entire city and your sorry behind," she snapped back, sarcastically, "If I remember correctly, I am also a part of this team now. Whether you like it or not, I am not going to sit still on the sidelines when you _obviously _need my help."

My blood boiled and held back the temptation to punch her.

She is so _annoying._

Does she have any idea that this stuff is dangerous and a serious matter?

"Listen…" I snarled, making the bluenette flinch a little under my gaze.

"If you _ever _disobey me again, I will personally rip those earrings out of your ears, tie you up and put you in the sewers. This is your first and final warning. No buts or what ifs about it. You have no idea what you are getting involved in and the risks that come with it."

"Ladybug" shrunk a bit but kept a dagger-filled glare piercing my own gaze. She has guts but that may lead to her demise. I wasn't going to risk that again…not like last time.

I turned around and grabbed my weapon to leave before pausing. Maybe there was a way I could scare her away so that I don't have to deal with her and…so, no one else gets killed because of me.

"This isn't a game where you can come back anytime you like," I began, getting her attention.

"This is a war, and wars have higher risk levels of a no return policy. Once you are put down, there's no getting back up."

I vaulted away and left the fake, hoping to never see her again. Yet, there was still a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that said otherwise.

I didn't like that feeling one bit.

**{+}{+}{+}**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys! Thank you for being so patient and waiting for those of you who haven't given up on this book yet! I swear, I want to keep writing this book but it still might take some time. There are other stories I want to finish too before I can get back to this! All's I ask for is a little more of your patience! That's why I'm keeping this on hold for the time being!**

**Alright, enjoy!**

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Marinette's P.O.V**

"The nerve of that man!" I ranted, pacing back and forth in my room after wrapping my hand with bandages. I am so livid! Does that feline think he can talk to me like that? The nerve!

Tikki was on my makeup stand eating some cookies that I stole from the kitchen. Her dark blue eyes kept watching me the whole time, carefully observing my movement. I was wondering what she was thinking about with this whole situation.

"Marinette," the small Kwami spoke up, making me stop pacing the floor and cast my gaze over at the creature.

"I know how Chat acted was a little…rude but give him a little remorse. He just lost the person he cared very deeply for and forced to be partnered up with someone brand new."

"He still did not need to take it out on me. It is not like I had much of a choice in the matter either," Marinette huffed, crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

"Marinette…" Tikki sternly spoke, getting the teen's attention again, "No one forced you to make a decision. That was all your own choice to make, and you chose to go into battle even though you were scared."

I stared at the Kwami for a while before a knock on the door came.

"Remember, you cannot tell anyone that I exist," Tikki quickly informed then hid behind the cracked mirror.

"Come in," I called, hiding my bandaged up hand behind my back. The large door opened with a squeak. A maid walked in and bowed with respect.

"It is time for you to get ready for bed, madam," the maid informed, straightening herself. I nodded and followed the elder woman out of the room. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed the servant from the party that accidentally spilled a drink on Nathaniel.

"She is still here?" I thought, staring at her a little longer than I should before turning back forwards. I honestly thought she would have been fired by my mother and left last night. Yet, she is still here.

The maid opened a door for me as we both enter the ladies' room to prepare me for bed. After removing all the makeup, ragged dress with stains and taking out bobby pins from my hair, I was drawn a warm bath. A nightgown was neatly folded on the counter.

Soon, I was back in my room. Thankfully, the maid was too busy to notice my bandages and fuss over it. The door closed behind me and saw the flames within the fireplace had been put out. Walking over to my bed, Tikki flew out from her hiding spot to join me in the comfort of the sheets.

"I never got to ask what happened to your hand. I saw it was injured before you transformed, but you seemed really upset at the time. Were you crying…wait, why do you have a handprint on the side of your face?" Tikki asked. She shook her head, quickly adding, "Never mind! You do not need to tell me! It is none of my business, and you only just met me a few hours ago."

I looked at the small red bug in shock, surprised she even cared. No one has cared for me in many years which lead me to hold in all the pain and feel my emotions slowly go numb. I have never had anyone to talk with, stand by my side when needed the most or trust enough to hold my fragile heart without breaking it again.

Maybe, this can be different.

I turned to face my bedroom's ceiling and stared at it, not wanting to meet Tikki's eyes.

"Actually…" I began, slowly, "I would like to talk to someone to get it off my chest. I am honestly surprised. You are the only one that noticed my injury. Neither, Chat Noir or the maid noticed it."

I sighed in sadness, "I really must be unimportant."

"That is far from the truth!" Tikki argued back.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed, but there was no humor behind it, "You do not know my life, Tikki. Everyone always sees me as this worthless failure that messes up everything and expect things that…that I cannot give. They expect a high-statured lady that fits in when I am nothing but a misfit that stands out."

"You are right…" Tikki admitted.

She paused briefly before continuing, "I do not know you nor the life of rich folk, but you have proven that you are better than them by fighting that Akuma. You went into battle with little thought, protected Paris and came out victorious for your first time."

The powerful spirit flew into my vision and sat on my nose, staring straight into my eyes.

"I bet none of them would have the courage to run towards danger or be as selfless as you have proven to be. You are a very brave and special girl, Marinette. Do not ever let others or yourself say otherwise," she added, smiling brightly.

I gaped like a fish at her beautiful words that I never thought I would deserve. I have been an outcast most of my life and have been punished for standing out, never rewarded. People have always looked down on me like a reject, a puny insect that needed to be exterminated. Yet, here is Tikki telling me otherwise and cares for my well-being. She likes me for me, not my perfect image.

My surprise soon melted away into a small smile and a slight warmth spread into my cheeks.

"Thank you…no one has ever said anything so sweet to me before," I whispered, softly.

"You much well deserve it," she replied. My smile soon faded and a nervous feeling washed over. I bit down on my lower lip and asked, hesitantly, "Do you still want to know how I was given these injuries?"

Tikki flew off my nose and sat down on the pillow next to mine, then said, "Of course, I do. That is if you are willing to share. I will not force you to say anything you are uncomfortable talking about."

I turned onto my side to face Tikki and slowly began to tell her everything that happened up to finding her on my makeup stand.

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I found myself in the practice room where Miraculous wielder's come to train or hang out. We wore the same ivory clothing except for our handmade masks that represented the color of our alter ego's color scheme. My mask was obviously black.

After the battle with the Akuma giant, I raced back and hid in the practice room to release my pent up anger.

I let out all of my stress onto a punching bag with every punch and kick.

Today was a frustrating day.

_Punch!_

The Akuma was frustrating.

_Punch!_

The new supposed superheroine was frustrating.

_Punch!_

I was frustrating myself!

I growled and gave the punching bag a high side kick to the "head." To my annoyance, it bobbled back up and teased me for being unable to knock it down. I heard someone enter the room and looked over to see Rena Rouge standing at the doorway, wearing the same ivory robes with an orange mask.

"With the way you are fighting, I am guessing everything did not go so well," Rena said, arms crossed and leaning against the door's frame. I scoffed then pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say, _fox_," I spat, "I bet everyone left me out of this agreement on finding a new Ladybug when the one that we had can never be replaced. That imposter does not deserve to wear such an honor and pride that those earrings hold! The true Ladybug had already filled that spot and paid her respects, doing her wonders flawlessly and so much more!"

"Ladybug is dead!" Rena yelled, raged and clenching her hands angrily, "She wasn't flawless at all. If she was, then she would still be alive and here with us at this very moment. This new Ladybug may not be like the old one, but she is enough! We are in desperate times, Chat Noir and desperate times, call for desperate measures!"

I snipped, looking away from Rena Rouge knowing that she was right. They were all _right_ which ticked me off even more. I hated that they replaced the irreplaceable like Kagami was nothing to them. Nothing to _me_!

My teeth clenched tightly as I threw a hard uppercut at the "head" once again. The punching bag once again bobbled back up but continued forward, hitting me square in the face. I grunted, stumbling back and holding my nose as it began to slowly bleed. I heard laughter come from, not only Rena Rouge but Carapace as well. I glared daggers at the two imbeciles before stomping off to the men's changing room.

Once inside the room, I began to mutter angrily under my breath while cleaning my bloody nose on a bench with an old rag. Everything felt like it was falling apart from right underneath my feet, rug being pulled and sending me slowly to the floor. The world felt so unbalanced and twisted all at once.

Even though I cared deeply about my friends, I also resented them for their close bonds with each other.

How come they were lucky enough to keep their lover and I was not? Why did the world have to take the one thing that made me feel alive? To everyone around me, I probably look like a walking corpse. A shadow of someone I had used to be but changed in many ways.

"Just when I thought you had already left, I find you sitting here in your own world," Carapace said, sitting on the bench next to me. I looked away and glared at nothing.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly. I heard him let out a long sigh before saying, "You're not the only one who misses her. You may have lost someone you loved dearly, but so did Rena and I. Ladybug was Rena's closest friend. I lost someone who was considered a sister to me."

I growled and stood up, spitting out, "How dare you talk about Ladybug being like a sister towards you! This is just like my situation with that wannabe replacing someone incredible and extraordinary. You're using "Ladybug" to replace your dead sister-"

I felt the air leave my lungs and staggered a bit, using a wall for support. I held my stomach in pain before looking up into heated-narrowed eyes staring straight back, green mask scrunched up slightly. Carapace's teeth were clenched and his fingernails dug into the palm of his skin.

"You do not dare talk about anyone replacing my sister, _cat_," Carapace hissed, "No one will ever fill in that hole. It will forever remain empty until the day I die, then it will be refilled once I see her again. Ladybug might merely help ease the pain of that loss but she will never in a million years replace someone I saw as my sister."

I could only stay silent and listen, feeling guilt eating away at my stomach. My mind felt slightly clearer in its fight through the foggy haze and I realized my mistake. My lips thinned out and if I was wearing my costume, my fake cat ears would be drooping.

Carapace said his final words before leaving the room, "Think before you speak next time or somebody _will_ end up hurt."

With that, Carapace shut the door and left me standing alone in the room with only my thoughts. I sighed, knowing he was absolutely right about my behavior and went too far with my proclamations. It was not fair that I release some of my pent up anger on others. I full-heartedly earned that punch to the stomach.

I packed up my things and left the building, taking off my mask halfway home. The dusty streets were quiet as most people were inside after sunset due to hulageins and crimminals. My green eyes looked up to the sky for some sort of answer, any hope of feeling anything but misery.

The night sky was too cloudy, not one star or even the moon could be seen.

I lowered my head to the dirt below me, feeling as if I were it and continued my quiet trip back home.

**{+}{+}{+}**


End file.
